John Constantine/TV Series
' '' '''John Constantine' is an enigmatic and irreverent con-man turned-reluctant supernatural detective, who is thrust into the role of defending ordinary people against dark forces from beyond. He is portrayed by Matt Ryan. Biography 'Early Life' John Constantine was born on May 10th,1982 in Liverpool, England. John's mother died giving birth to him. John's abusive father blamed her death on him and gave him the nickname "killer." After every night in the pub, John's father would hit him in the head, saying the phrase "That's for what you did to your mother, Killer." He was also prone to putting cigarette's out on John's arms. After his sister moved out, John was so upset about being left alone with his father that he considered suicide. 'Later Life' By 15, he was living in London and getting involved in the magic scene, with help from his friend Anne Marie. John eventually started a punk band with Gary Lester named Mucous Membrane. Bernie Reed, a friend of John, produced the band's first record. Delving deeper down the path of occultism, John would read everything he could about the magic. He taught himself spells, rituals and curses, and was able to conjure the dead, though not his mother. After earning his reputation, John starts to travel with a group of friends, including Ritchie Simpson, and Gary Lester. 'Newcastle Incident' In Newcastle, England, John had a case involving a young girl that was possessed by a demon, called Astra. Astra was the daughter of John's friend. John went ahead on his own and conjured up a more powerful demon to expel the lesser demon that was possessing Astra. This however, resulted in the demon ripping Astra apart. Astra was then damned to hell, along with John's soul. History :EDITOR NOTE: I apologize in advance for the lack of detail in the text and updates. The articles have been watered down to bare essentials as I'm trying to preserve page length, and prevent clutter. This is not the Supernatural Wiki. Detailed articles will be written once I figure out a way to keep the page short and concise. "Non Est Asylum" John appears for the first time in Non Est Asylum at Ravenscar Asylum. He appears to be showing his guilt over the damnation of a nine year old girl, named Astra, and is talking with Dr. Roger Huntoon about the mater. While in group therapy, John sees signs of a spirit and investigates. He wanders through the asylum, following the direction of the cockroaches on the wall. John finds the spirit possessing a young, female patient, and exorcises her. After doing so, he sees that the spirit had sent him a message concerning Liv Aberdine. Knowing Liv Aberdine is a target for Demons/spirits, he finds her and tries to warn her of the danger, stating there's a demon that's hunting her. After John gives Liv a way to contact him, he climbs down a sinkhole created by the Demon. Whilst doing so, he encounters an Angel who calls himself Manny. Manny explains that he was asked to "watch over" John, and that certain beings can sense John's presence and actions. John explains to Manny that Jasper's spirit left him a message to protect Liv. Manny then leaves John wondering about "what's on the way". After Liv's friend dies from what appeared to be a demon attack, she chooses to consult with and trust John. John tells her about how she was lied to about her father, Jasper Winters, and that he was indeed alive after her birth. They are immediately interrupted by the same demon that killed Liv's friend, who crashes a van into Liv's office. Liv chooses again to meet up with John after seeing the ghost of her grandmother. John shows her a world that cannot be seen by the human eye, where lost souls are seen. While being driven to Jasper's old house, they are attacked by the demon. John's ally, Chas, appears to be killed. After they escape and arrive safely at the house, Chas returns, alive and well. John discovers that the demon hunting Liv is named Furcifer. John, on his way to reconcile with a former ally named Ritchie Simpson, is interrupted by Manny. During their consolation, Manny uses his Angelic powers to stop time and allow the two to have a private discussion while the world around them is frozen. Manny tells John that he needs him to figure out the source of the sudden appearance of Demons, claiming the knowledge will help save lives. John thinks of this as a simple mistreatment, and that his life is on the line despite his usefulness. Manny denies the claim, stating John is nothing more than an impulsive magic wielder, but hints that John could earn his soul back. After asking if it's truly possible, Manny disappears. John arrives at an angry Ritchie's office, only being ridiculed by him. John, despite being questioned, convinces Ritchie to help him stop the demon. John and Liv make their way to the roof top of a building, where they plan to trap and banish Furcifer. John manages to lure the demon into a demon seal, where John immediately starts to banish the demon. Furcifer transforms himself into a demonic version of John and starts drawing electrical power from the city to make himself more powerful. John initiates his plan and contacts Ritchie, who hacks the city's power grid and shuts it off. Furcifer, weakened, summons Astra by his side and makes a deal with John to break the seal. Filled with regret, John gives into Furcifer's wishes and starts to break the seal. Liv notices that it's a fake Astra, which prompts John to continue on to banish Furcifer and the fake Astra. John sends them back to hell and retreats to a bar. Drinking at a bar, John is once again visited by Manny, who expresses anger and disappointment towards John for scaring away Liv and wasting her useful power. "The Darkness Beneath" John investigates an unusual death in a small mining town. There, John stumbles upon Zed Martin. "The Devil's Vinyl" After finding out about his friend's apparent suicide, John decides to investigate. The investigation leads to a dangerous confrontation with the immortal voodoo priest, Papa Midnite. "A Feast of Friends" John meets his old friend, Gary Lester, who accidentally released a hunger demon. John goes ahead and cleans up his friend's mess, however, at great cost. "Danse Vaudou" John investigates a death in New Orleans, which leads him to Jim Corrigan. John introduces Jim to the supernatural, and uses his help to deal with the ghosts. The investigation leads to another confrontation with Papa Midnite, who's magic was failing. After forming a temporary alliance with Midnite, the ghost threat disappears. "Rage of Caliban" After the scryed map points John towards Birmingham, Alabama, he investigates the death of a child's parents. The investigation eventually leads to John's arrest, where he is reminded of his family, and childhood. After being bailed out from jail by the child's parents, he continues on with his investigation. After trial and error, John banishes the spirit from the mortal plane. Powers and Abilities Magic - John is a master of the dark arts and a skilled exorcist. Since his teenage years, John has accumulated vast knowledge of magic, and the occult. *'Exorcism' - John can exorcise spirits that are demonic or ghostly in origin from their hosts by chanting incantations. *'Necromancy' - John mentioned that he mastered necromancy during his teenage years. *'Summoning' - John can summon various entities, and even control them. *'Magic Circles' - John uses magic circles that can be used as boundaries or traps for certain creatures. * Magical protection - John has shown that he is resistant to many supernatural attacks, seen where he was unaffected by Manny's chronokinesis. He also used a magical circle to protect him and Liv from a powerful demon, and conjured a spell to protect himself from a coblynau. *'Telekinesis' - John once telekinetically closed and locked a door. Occult Knowledge - John has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. Trivia *Just like his comic book counterpart John is a heavy smoker, even if in the beginning of the show this was not clearly displayed , due to the politics of NBC toward smoking on screen. *Just like in the comic book, many tricks and spells that he uses cost him days of life. He called it a "reverse mortgage". *In the season one finale, John made a joke about his doctor warning him about getting lung cancer for smoking too much. This is likely a reference to the famous comic book arc "Dangerous Habits" where John does in fact get lung cancer and has to bargain his life with a demon. The producers of the show have confirmed that it's an arc they would have liked to explore on the show. *Many references are made to his past as a punk, through his former band "Mucous Membrane". He often listens to punk bands like the Sex Pistols, in the episode "The Devil Vinyl". *John owns many items linked to other DC Characters such as the helmet of Dr. Fate seen in the pilot. *John has also appeared on Arrow in the fifth episode of Season 4 titled "Haunted". Matt Ryan reprised the role. He also has a brief history with Oliver Queen and Lian Yu. *John Constantine has his own official LinkedIn page. References See Also *John Constantine/Movie Character, his movie counterpart. *John Constantine at Hellblazer Wikia. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters